


Unititled episode cap for 5.01 Search and Rescue

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e01 Search and Rescue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I’m naming him after my father," she said, "and you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unititled episode cap for 5.01 Search and Rescue

Rodney walked into the infirmary less than a minute after John was wheeled off, and when he presented his flowers to Teyla, she smiled at him almost as winningly as she had at John. Rodney smiled back, the one Ronon thought of as shy – the one he thought of as Rodney showing a glimmer of understanding about something other than science.

Ronon watched them from the door, watched Teyla nod at Rodney to leave the flowers on the table, watched Rodney beam down at the baby.

After a moment, Teyla told Rodney that she was naming the baby after her father, and him. Ronon frowned; he had heard Teyla say the same thing to John. He must be mistaken.

Ronon stepped in to the infirmary, and Rodney took it as his cue to leave. He was grinning wildly, the crazy ‘I’ve got a plan’ sort of smile that made Ronon nervous.

Teyla greeted him, but didn’t offer him the baby. Ronon didn’t mind; he would have time enough to hold Torren in the next weeks.

“I’m naming him after my father,” she said, and Ronon nodded. It was a good way to honor your parent. “And you. Torren Ronon Emmagen.”

“That sounds weird,” Ronon said, and Teyla looked at him with concern.

“You don’t want me to name him after you?”

Ronon avoided the question for the moment. “How’s Kanaan?” he asked. Teyla’s mouth dropped open and his hunch was confirmed.

“I…” Teyla’s voice trailed off as she caught his smirk and she chuckled. “You have caught me. Athosians don’t have second names. It just seems to make John and Rodney happy. I want them to feel a part of his family.”

“They do,” Ronon said. “We all do.”


End file.
